


You in the moonlight

by bluesaturn



Series: Convin Prompts [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensual Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesaturn/pseuds/bluesaturn
Summary: For their anniversary, Gavin surprises Connor with a fancy hotel room and some sweet sensual sex.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: Convin Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889218
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	You in the moonlight

It was the night of their first anniversary. Sometimes it didn't even seem real to Gavin at all that he and Connor had managed to find each other, that he'd gotten over all his prejudices and Connor had forgiven him for everything. Whether or not he deserved any of it, he still wasn't sure but he sure as hell would try to make sure Connor would know how much he appreciated the second chance.

Gavin had never been one much for romance but a lot of that had changed, ever since he had Connor.

He'd gone all out for their anniversary, booking them a fancy hotel room, decorating the room with flowers and rose petals, and surprising Connor with all of it.

Gavin was fairly certain there was no way Connor didn't find out what he had planned beforehand but he faked his surprise fairly well, as Gavin pulled him through the doors of the hotel foyer.

There was a small balcony attached to their room, that Connor went to look at first, and Gavin knew that he'd want to sit out there later and look at the stars.  
For now, though, all Gavin wanted, was Connor's lips on his and his hands on Connor's skin.

"Come here," he said and pulled Connor into his arms.  
"I love all of this," Connor said, a slight smile on his face.  
"I love you," Gavin answered simply as if was the most natural thing in the world.  
A stark contrast to the first time he had tried to get out the words.  
"Let's get you of these," he suggested, his hand gliding under the hem of Connor's shirt.  
And a moment later, Gavin found himself lying on the bed with Connor, his hands buried in Connor's hair and their lips smacked together.

They kept on kissing until Gavin ran out of breath and had to pull away.  
"Damn," he cursed, still out of breath.  
Connor's face was flushed blue, his hair a mess and Gavin thought he'd never looked so beautiful.  
"You're perfect," he said, as he pressed a kiss to Connor's temple.  
"Let me take care of you," he said and Gavin reached for a small box on the bedside table.  
Connor's eyes were following him curiously.

"Don't look," he said and Connor seemed as if he wanted to protest but closed his eyes a moment later, missing the smile Gavin sent his way.  
Connor relaxed on the bed, letting his body sink deep into the pillows and blankets underneath him. He waited, anticipating Gavin's touch on his skin once more.  
His mind palace was running preconstruction after preconstruction, imagining what Gavin was going to do him.

He felt Gavin put the blindfold on him a moment later and shivered in anticipation at knowing he wouldn't get to see any of what was coming next.

"You're beautiful," Gavin's voice cut through the silence of the room, closer to him than Connor had thought he'd be.

"I feel like I don't tell you that kinda shit enough," Gavin added and Connor wondered if he'd need to remind Gavin once again, that he didn't need any of that, that he'd chosen him and that Connor hadn't regretted his choice once - not even with how rocky their entire relationship had been at the start.

It had been all worth it, in Connor's opinion. Worth it, because of where they had ended up in the end - more in love than Connor thought he could ever be.

"I'm not good at any of it, fuck, I didn't think I ever wanted to be," Gavin admitted.  
But then, and this time Connor could hear the smile in his voice, he said: "But you make me wanna try."  
"You're doing more than enough," Connor said, reaching blindly for Gavin's hand. A moment later, Gavin was holding his.  
"I love you, exactly as you are", Connor added and he felt Gavin press a kiss to his forehead a moment later.  
"Love you too, robo-man," Gavin mumbled and then pulled away.

Connor, having turned off his internal clock, wasn't entirely certain how much time had passed - it could have been a minute or a year - when Gavin's hands touched his skin again.  
The touches were light, barely noticeably, but Connor's skin burned with them all the same.

Gavin's fingertips, grazing over his arms, over his chest, soft touch after soft touch, and Connor could have just gotten lost in the sensation of it forever. The only thing on his mind anymore was Gavin and the way his lips felt pressed against Connor's skin, as he kissed his way down Connor's torso.

Connor arched into the touch, his hand behind Gavin's head, pulling him closer, closer. It almost felt as if nothing would ever be close enough.  
"Gavin," he half mumbled, half moaned, as Gavin's tongue teased against his nipples.  
"Please, I need you," he mumbled, and smiled, as as a second later, Gavin's lips were on his.

Connor's hands were buried deep in Gavin's hair, as he deepened the kiss, pulling Gavin closer once more, only letting go of him, as Gavin seemed to run out of breath.  
"Is that so?", Gavin asked and Connor didn't need to able to see his face to know there was a smug grin on it.

"Well, tonight is about you," Gavin said and kissed his way down Connor's chest again, and lower, below Connor's navel.  
Gavin started peppering kisses on Connor's thighs, and Connor squirmed under him, growing impatient.

Connor almost breathed a sigh of relief, as Gavin's fingers grazed against his cock, for the first time that evening.

"Please," Connor mumbled again and it seemed Gavin was finally done torturing him. His hand wrapped around Connor's half-hard cock, stroking him to complete hardness.

"Fuck," Connor moaned, as Gavin worked him, with slow, strong strokes. He felt the sensation down into his wires, his entire body overwhelmed once more with pleasure. 

As Gavin wrapped his mouth around Connor's dick, Connor could not help buck his hips forward.  
"Fuck, Gavin," he mumbled, as Gavin's tongue swirled around the head, and Gavin's hands were wandering all over his body. 

Connor got lost in the pleasure after that, Gavin's mouth, tongue, hands, all over him, the pleasure building up and up, his entire system overheating, his vision flashing with warnings and all Connor could do was surrender himself to the feeling of it, unable to think clearly anymore, his mind only filled with Gavin and the overwhelming sensations. 

"Gavin," he moaned, as it finally got too much for his system, the pleasure overtaking him and Gavin swallowing down greedily until the last ebbs of his orgasm had subsided. 

Connor felt relaxed, deep down into the last bit of his mind and Gavin grinned at him, before pressing a kiss to his lips.  
"You look so beautiful like that," Gavin mumbled against his lips and Connor let him pull him into a soft, sweet kiss. 

The kiss eventually turned a bit more heated and Connor let up from Gavin to give him a moment to catch his breath. Connor took off the blindfold and let it fall onto the bed. 

"Well, I feel like I should return the favor," Connor said and winked at his boyfriend.  
He kissed his way down Gavin's torso, almost torturously slow, and a moment later, wrapped his lips around Gavin's dick.

"Phuck," his partner cursed, as Connor took him deep inside his mouth, deeper than any human could. No gag reflex, no need to breathe - there certainly were some advantages to being an Android. 

Connor began to work Gavin hard, his head bopping up and down, his hands wandering over Gavin's chest, his fingers playing with Gavin's nipples.  
He kept looking directly into Gavin's eyes, the whole time, while he sucked him off. 

It was clear Gavin was getting there fast, already worked up from getting to suck Connor off first and Connor did his best to drive him wild, his hands, his tongue, teasing and torturing Gavin everywhere. 

"Fuck, Connor, please, fuck," Gavin whimpered and moaned and Connor felt it as Gavin's orgasm hit him, he spilled down Connor's throat and Connor swallowed him down just as greedily as Gavin had with him.  
Connor only let go of Gavin as he let out an oversensitive whine and grinned at his partner. 

He laid back down on the bed - he couldn’t feel exhaustion, not really, but this was the closest he could feel to relaxation at least. 

Gavin let himself fall back down on the mattress, exhausted and Connor smiled at his boyfriend before he moved closer and put an arm around his waist.

"Fuck, I feel like I could sleep for a week," Gavin mumbled, closing his eyes.  
"We can just stay here," Connor suggested, but Gavin shook his head slightly.  
"Still have a few more things planned for today, robo-man. Just give me a minute to catch my breath," Gavin mumbled.  
"Take as long as you need," Connor said, pressing a soft kiss to Gavin's hair. "I'm very comfortable right here."

A few hours later, Connor was standing on the balcony, his eyes focused on the sky. Gavin stepped out on the balcony next to him and wrapped his arms around Connor. The stars were shining bright above them and somewhere in the distance, Gavin could hear a street musician playing his saxophone. He looked at Connor, who somehow looked even more beautiful in the moonlight.

Gavin had never expected his life to end up looking like this. Hell, he hadn't even known he wanted any of it. But, Gavin thought as he pulled Connor closer to kiss him again, now that he had it, he wasn't ever going to let it go.


End file.
